The Great War of Oz: Revisited
by wickedmetalviking1990
Summary: Updated for Out of Oz! Oz's greatest daughter returns home, but finds all in shambles with the return of the greatest threat to all of Oz and the worlds beyond. Featuring new chapters, new characters and an altered story-line and ending  possibly  rated M
1. Prologue

**(AN: Welcome again, my _Wicked_-fans! After having read _Out of Oz_ [and loving it], I found that _The Great War of Oz_ became obsolete. It therefore needs to be returned to and fixed to merit these new revelations. This version will be much closer to the original draft of the story, featuring more of Damien, and some other things as well.)**

**(Those of you who...oh wait, nobody really paid attention to the first one. Well, now's your chance! Check this story out, cross-reference with _The Great War of Oz_ [which I'm keeping up since I need it for...other things, as you will see in my other stories], and give me your ideas.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

He had a mission to accomplish.

Damien did not believe in spirits or visions, or anything for that matter. Whatever he didn't see or whatever made man so weak and fearful that he bowed down as if in total defeat, he looked upon as if it were a fate worse than death.

So what brought such a fellow to the empty fields of Kansas, a land devoid of anything?

Five days ago, he had a dream where something appeared to him and ordered him to come here and find what was needed. There were several items, the voice did not say much about it. Damien had originally ignored it, but once the spasms happened, and the visitation...

He thought nothing of the dream, but then he started feeling pain throughout his entire body, every nerve, every fiber, every muscle, was burning with pain. Then the one who had spoken to him appeared in person. Damien was a man of no faith, so he could believe in a god that he could see.

For if he could see it, he thought, then it was under his power of scrutiny, and therefore not that omnipotent or infinite.

The vision had spoken of only one thing and one thing only. It seemed to repeat that word over and over, like a chant. The word was simple, and Damien laughed at how stupid this request could be. Wasn't there someone else stupid enough to believe in these things who would make a better servant?

But there was something else that drew Damien toward the being of great power. As he looked upon it, a strange darkness came over him. It did not matter that he did not believe in dreams or in God, that presence was there just the same. It spoke directly to him, it knew him better than a lover. It knew every vice he had committed, it knew how empty life was with doing nothing more than killing the stupid, blind people of the world.

It gave purpose, it gave a reason to live, a plan, something to shoot forward to. And, better yet, it offered exactly what Damien wanted, what drove him to this life of emptiness and hatred.

It offered him infinite power. He fancied that, once he had this power, he would be no one's servant, he would bow the knee to nothing, but make the gods and spirits of his world bow down to him, expose their necks to his hand, so he could strike all their heads off in one blow.

It made him smile.

So he walked the land, from city to city, killing whoever got in his way. He broke into a house in Omaha, ransacked it in his search for the item. It could not hide from him, nothing could hide from him.

Now that it was his, the master ordered him to this barren spit of land in the middle of nowhere-land Kansas. The word still chanted in his ears over and over, egging him onward, giving meaning to his life, purpose to his mission...and such a simple word, as well...

_Oz._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: A teaser of a prologue, just as I had originally planned it to be. More Oz-related stuff to be seen later. As this is book-verse, it won't be as happy-go-lucky as musical-verse.)<strong>

**(Furthermore, if you have any ideas or suggestions about what may happen in _The Great War of Oz Revisited_, please let them be known. I will take suggestions, with a certain amount of seasoning, and am open to suggestions within reason.)**

**(PS - go read _Out of Oz_, it's out by now. And there will be some things [minor spoilers] that will appear later on in the story.)  
><strong>


	2. What Happened in Munchkinland

**(AN: Book-verse has its draw-backs, that's all I can say about the first chapter)**

**(Enjoy the new chapter)**

* * *

><p><strong>What Happened in Munchkinland<strong>

In the Emerald City, Ozma Tippetarius - the supreme Ruler of all of Oz - sat upon the Throne that had once been inhabited by the Wizard of Oz: in the very palace that had once belonged to him as well. At her right-hand side was the Earth-girl, Dorothy Gale. She had come to live in Oz permanently several years after her last visit to the place.

Before them, the door-ward - that peculiar, cowardly red-bearded guard by the name of Omby Amby - opened to reveal their guest. She was about average height for a woman of about twenty-something. She looked rather different than most Quadlings, with her dark-brown skin sticking out against the naturally ruddy hue of the marsh-people. Her mother had been from the Vinkus, but she had lived her entire life - one hundred and twenty-nine years, exactly - in the land of the South and identified with them as much as any other native.

As with all the people in Oz, she had not aged.

"Captain Aidan," Ozma greeted, using the woman's Gilikin name. "Any news from Glinda the Good?"

"No, your Ozness," the Quadling shook her head.

"This is most irregular," Ozma mused aloud. "The rebellion in Munchkinland could have easily been stopped by Glinda _long_ before this. I wonder what she is playing at: whatever it is, it's for the best, I'm sure."

"Your pardon, your Ozness," Aidan continued. "But I received no news from Glinda because she was not at her palace in Ovvels."

"Did she leave a note?" Ozma asked, quite uninterested in this answer.

"No, your Ozness," Aidan repeated. "In fact, none of the servants said that they hadn't even noticed she was missing until I entered her room."

"You broke into her room?" Ozma asked with surprise.

"The situation in Munchkinland is dire," the Quadling reasoned. "I believe that Glinda's reluctance to move there has been because she has been missing."

"Missing?" Ozma tittered. "You make it sound as though she were kidnapped!" She laughed, then turned to Dorothy, who chuckled in return. She then turned back to the Quadling.

"Aidan," she said, using her Gilikinese name. "You have absolutely no reason to fret. If Glinda is missing, all we need do is find her again. We shall consult my Tapestry that shows what everyone in Oz is doing, shall we?"

She then alighted off her throne, waved for Dorothy to follow, and walked down one of the many passages that led from the Throne Room of the Emerald Palace. Aidan, or Dan'ai as was her name in native Qua'tai, followed after like a little child, sneaking a peak at something not permitted by her eyes.

In one hall of the Emerald Palace, there was a great magical Tapestry, owned by Ozma herself. It showed in disturbing detail all the things that were transpiring in Oz while they happened. Coupled with the Love Magnet that she held over the doors of the Palace, this meant that, despite having nothing private, all of Oz loved her regardless. But love cannot be love if it is forced.

"Well, _this_ is puzzling!" Ozma mused.

"What is it, your Ozness?" Dan'ai asked.

"I-I still have no reason to believe your story, dear." Ozma continued. "After all, it's your word over mine, and everybody loves and trusts me." She giggled something fierce that made Dan'ai think about strangling kittens. Without another word, Ozma rose up and returned to the Throne Room.

Dorothy, however, did not.

"Your highness," Dan'ai said. "Is something puzzling you?"

"Yes," Dorothy turned to the Quadling. "It doesn't make sense. Ozma's always trusted her tapestry, it's never led us wrong. I don't see why she'd be into mistrusting it now."

"What do you mean, princess?"

"She's not here!" Dorothy pointed to Glinda's palace in Quadling, where she had retired to rule the Marsh-people after her stint in the Southstairs almost a century ago. It would have been taken as an act of war by the more cynical people of Oz, a Gilikinese noble-woman ruling over the Quadlings, but no harm came to the Quadlings while Glinda ruled them. And when nobody could protest the Ozma because they were all forced to love her, political upheaval was a thing of the past.

"Why, then, did Ozma refuse to believe it?" Dan'ai asked, looking at the tapestry. True enough, she wasn't in Quadling, or anywhere else in Oz.

"I don't know," Dorothy shook her head. "But this is troubling." She pointed across the tapestry to Munchkinland. "What's causing them to riot like this?"

"Do you think we should go ourselves and find out?" Dan'ai asked.

"I don't know," Dorothy repeated. "But a rebellion is disturbing to say the least. I thought that Ozma's magic Love Magnet made everyone love and obey her."

"Well, obviously it's not working in Munchkinland," Dan'ai added, her forehead crumpling in profound concern.

"What is it?" Dorothy quipped.

"It might be nothing," Dan'ai said. "But if Glinda doesn't want to be found, then maybe something has happened that even _she_ could not foresee."

"What do ya mean?" Dorothy asked. "Doesn't she have that book that shows what's going on in Oz?"

"That's just it, though," Dan'ai replied. "When the servants and I went into Glinda's room, it was gone too."

"Maybe she took it with her," Dorothy shrugged. "It's mighty important, that book."

"Still," Dan'ai murmured. "Something bad is happening in Oz."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And on that note, [with a quote from the musical, just like in <em>Out of Oz<em>] this chapter is brought to a finish.)**

**(Going on anymore with _this_ chapter felt like just beating around the bush forever. As much as Ozma is a 'good' character, she's also incredibly naive. And as Dorothy in _Out of Oz_ [and therefore this story] is older than the Dorothy from _Wicked_/_Wizard of Oz_, I'm envisioning her as Paulie Rojas from _The Witche_s _of Oz_, rather than the typical Judy Garland. Reasons being that I liked that portrayal, and Judy reminds me too much of my ex, and therefore I'd be tempted to just character-bash the hell out of Dorothy.)**

**(As you can see, her grammar is much better in this story than in the original _Great War of Oz_. She's probably still going to be annoying, but not to the absurd extent that I had in that story. [I'm not taking sides with her against Elphaba, mind you. I still like Elphaba - at least I _think_ I do, see _The Warrior and the Witch_'s Author Notes for more on that. And, furthermore, _The Witches of Oz_ Dorothy didn't mercilessly kill that film's WWOTW, making her a little more likeable in the long-run, since the WWOTW is basically Elphaba]).**

**(I'm hardly done yet! In fact, I have not yet _begun_ to write!)  
><strong>


	3. The Ambassador General

**(AN: As I said at the first, this story will feature a major re-write of _The Great War of Oz_, so things will be a little different here than they were in there. Which also includes the introduction of a new character [well, if you've read the first one, then said character is not _that_ new].)**

**(Also, if any of you have ever read the Oz-series, you will note that there are _dozens_ of characters in Ozma's retinue. I don't know all of them, but the chief ones are the ones from the first five or seven Oz-series books, pretty much the ones that I could remember. Featuring them all would be quite a chore [but if there are any you would like to have appear who have not, please list me their name and I'll see if I can fit them in]).**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ambassador General<strong>

"Do nothing?" Dorothy asked over dinner.

As usual, the table was filled with Ozma and her retinue of friends from all of the adventures they had undertaken together. But the chief ones - the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodsman, the Lion, the Hungry Tiger, Jack Pumpkinhead and the Shaggy Man - sat at seats closest to the head of the table. Here there were three seats prepared. The greatest one was reserved for Ozma: at her right was the seat prepared for Dorothy, and at her left was the one prepared for none other than Oscar Zoroaster Diggs.

The man formerly known as the Wonderful Wizard of Oz.

"Exactly," Ozma returned. "Whatever Glinda's done is for the best of Oz, and we don't need to concern ourselves with her whereabouts."

"But the people in Munchkinland?"

"If we were to be concerned," Ozma replied. "Glinda would make it our business by telling us about it."

"But...but still!"

"Still what?" Ozma giggled. "There's nothing to be concerned about. Just eat your food."

Dorothy sighed and returned to her plate.

While they continued eating, most of their conversation was small-talk. Sure, the Tin Woodsman and the Scarecrow had their usual debate over which was superior - the brains or the heart - but otherwise, everything in Oz seemed a tad boring.

"But doesn't it bother you, just in the itty-bittiest way," Dorothy said. "That there are people in Oz who are revolting against you?"

"Nonsense!" Ozma replied. "Glinda will sort it all out."

"And what if she doesn't arrive in time?" Brr, the Cowardly Lion, queried with fright.

"Oh, you worry too much," Ozma dismissed. "A quick wave of the Love Magnet, and they'll forget all about their petty little problems and go back to loving _me!_" She ended on a high note with a broad, self-absorbed smile on her face.

The doors were thrown open and Captain Omby Amby, that odd little man with the orange whiskers, ran into the dining hall.

"What is it, my Royal Army?" Ozma asked. "You have disrupted our meal. Naughty!"

"I beg your pardon, Your Ozma-ness," he said, bowing so low that his beard swept the floor. "But there is a very strange man outside who is asking for an audience with you, Your Oz...ma...ness."

She laughed. "All the strange people are in here with me!"

"This one is different," the captain said. "I don't think he's from Oz at all."

"Send him away," she dismissed. "Tell him I'll see him another day." She laughed. "Oh my! I do believe I made a rhyme!" The others sycophantically echoed her laughter.

"He looks serious!" Omby Amby added.

"Oh, fine, whatever," Ozma sighed in annoyance. "Now you've put me off my appetite."

"Actually, it was _him_ who did it," he pointed towards the doors of the Emerald Palace. Ozma picked up her scepter and tip-toed on her glass slippers towards the audience-chamber of the Throne Room. Omby Amby scurried to push the gates open and to drive himself red-faced as he hurried around her, announcing her various titles and honorifics as she cantered slowly towards her throne. Once upon it, she giggled at the portly guard, now sweating and panting from his announcement, then turned towards the kneeling guest.

He looked very odd, wearing violet instead of green, trimmed with silver rather than gold. Upon the breast of his uniform jacket was a shield with a V juxtaposed on top and entwined within an E, similar to the O-within-the-Z symbol of Oz. He was also rather old, his dark hair turning gray and his face old and scarred. The strangest and most out of place thing about him, as far as Ozian decorum, was the sword that sat in its scabbard upon his belt. His right arm was covered in silver plates up to the shoulder, and his right leg was covered in silver plates up to the waist.

"And just who are you?" Ozma inquired.

"My name is Evemar Kloxolk," he introduced. "I am General of the Royal Army of Ev and acting ambassador between the King of Ev and the Ozma of Oz."

Ozma smiled. "Well, I am Ozma, girl-ruler of Oz, heir of Lurline, sovereign of Gilikin, bearer of the Magic Wishing Belt, keeper of the Love Magnet, friend of Dorothy, acting potentate of Munchkinland, constant companion to Glinda the Good, Super-Over-Empress..."

"I understand," General Kloxolk nodded.

"But you didn't even let me get to 'The Greatest Ruler of All Time' and 'Protector of the Stupid People of Oz!'"

"Is it wise to call your own people stupid?" Kloxolk asked.

"Not that it's any of your business," she replied carelessly. "But, as keeper of the Love Magnet, everyone in my realm is forced to love me. Did you not see the Love Magnet hanging over the door of my palace?"

"Yes, I did see it," Kloxolk replied calmly.

"Well, do you not love me?" she asked with a giggle.

"I must admit," he said. "I find myself overcome by a strong feeling of...affection towards Your Greatness and a desire to help you in any way possible."

"Well, good then!" Ozma whooped, leaping up from her throne. "So you can go away and leave us alone, then. We are having dinner."

"I beg your patience," Kloxolk interrupted. "But I have come from Ev on a pressing mission that requires your immediate attention."

Ozma harrumphed and slumped back into her golden-green chair.

"What do they want now?" Ozma asked. "The Nomes attacking again?"

"Well, yes," Kloxolk exclaimed, a little amazed. "There _have_ been several alarming attacks from our Nomish enemies, but that is hardly the issue. The Royal family of Ev fears some great calamity is on the rise in their land, they beg you, their strongest ally, their greatest friend, to come to their aid."

Ozma scoffed. "Evians, always begging for me to save them. Can't you solve all your problems yourself? I'm having dinner!"

"But they are your..."

"No!" she dismissed. "No, you've interrupted my dinner. Naughty naughty." She then picked up a small silver bell and rang it twice: Omby Amby ran to the call of the Ozma.

"You called?"

"Yes, I did," she said. "Take this rude fellow to the prison. Keep him there until he knows what he's opted to deny himself."

"Yes, Your Ozma...ness!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This felt like the chapter that would never end!)<strong>

**(Then again, even when I was working on the early drafts of this story, this mid-section was my least favorite part of writing, because the whole Munchkin revolt has little bearing on the story as a whole and it felt so contrived, and even sillier after I made more discoveries about Ozma's silliness. As you see, I referenced it in this chapter, but I don't think I'll go into depth. Because part of me wants to finish up the whole introduction to our villain, as well as the importance of, well, you know.)  
><strong>


End file.
